555:The Donna Adventures of Kim Possible
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Kim, Donna, Bailey, Rufus, and Ron become friends with a new NSA doctor's daughter, "Athena". With Kim's guidance, Athena transforms into the newest member of Team Possible and soon starts to eclipse Donna.(This is based on the 2019 Live Action movie, Kim Possible)
1. Another new girl

At The Golden Griddle, it was Alien knight. The aliens were listening to Kim's story, "And that's how I stopped Senor Senior from controlling the world leaders with a hypnotic disco ball." she said.

Everyone cheered.

Suddenly, Cuban Pete was playing on the jukebox

_They call me Cuban Pete_

_I'm the king of the Rumba beat_

_When I play the Maracas I go_

_Chick chicky boom_

_Chick chicky boom_

_Yes, sir, I'm Cuban Pete_

_I'm the craze, of my native street_

_When I start to dance, everything goes_

_Chick chicky boom_

_Chick chicky boom_

_The senorita's they sing_

_And then they swing with their rumbero._

_It's very nice!_

_So full of spice_

_And when they dance and they bring a happy ring_

_They're a care-o, singing a song..._

_All the day long!_

_So if you like the beat_

_Take a lesson from Cuban Pete_

_And I'll teach you to_

_Chick chicky boom_

_Chick chicky boom_

_Chick chicky boom!_

"Check out Ron" shouted a Grey.

"He's got the move" shouted another.

"Have you been taking Salsa lessons from Donna?" Kim asked as Ron got her to dance.

"You know it" Ron replied

"Let's Mambo" Rufus shouted.

"Where is she anyway?" Ron asked.

"She said she had to help Bailey clean her room after some bingleborps with binglepox got loose," Kim explained.

"I thought we could use some fresh air," a Grey shouted, "Now Mr. Andor is in that nonsense coma."

"Who gave you the idea of releasing the sick bingleborps" Kim asked.

"Some new Dr. D'Amo guy" the Grey answered.

Meanwhile, Bailey and Donna were on their way to The Golden Griddle when they heard something. "Do you hear crying?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah" Donna answered.

They followed the crying to an alleyway, "It's horrible Mom" cried the girls, "I didn't make any friends, and they all beat me up and dumped my stuff for no reason. I know, I love you too"

Bailey saw what a mess the bullies made and picked them up, "Are these yours?" she asked.

"They are" the girl replied, "I'm Athena, I just moved here over the summer."

"No way" Bailey smiled, "Me too!"

Then Athena saw Donna Solo and was excited by them, "OMG, your the Donna Solo. The National Supers Agency's most INTERGALACTIC agent."

"You know about me?" Donna asked, "And that I'm not from Earth."

"Duh,," Athena said, "My parents were scientists for the NSA. They relocated here for alien research."

"Then I'll take you to The Golden Griddle." Donna smiled, "That's where the alien patients go to be themselves."

Once there, Donna introduces the aliens to Athena. While they were talking, they were both starting to have the same interests in dancing and astronomy, which made Kim suspect there was something wrong with her.


	2. Poppy Blu

The next day, Kim was coaching some cheer routines to the girls in gym class, Athena was in the gym class too. "OMG Kim Possible," she smiled, "I've been following your cheer routines for like, ever."

"Thank you for the compliment Athena" replied Kim.

While they were doing another routine, Athena did a Donna-ish routine. Bailey still started to suspect there was something off.

After gym class, Donna and Athena saw a flier for a cat shelter, "Back in New York" Athena replied, "I use to volunteer at a cat shelter, with all those homeless cats out there. So sad"

"I bet Beauty and Stardust wouldn't mind it," Emma said as she came in.

"Emma Hawkings" Athena smiled, "Donna's tied and true best friend."

"Easy" Emma replied, "If Luis catches you he'll get jealous."

"Athena" Emma replied, "There are a few rules to being cool."

_1\. Find the perfect lip balm._

_2\. Wearing the same thing all the time can be CARTOONY._

_3\. Always help those in need, even though you hate them._

_4\. when it comes to boys if you're straight, be ready._

Luis rushed to Donna, Emma, and Athena with his phone, "Hey Emma" shouted Luis, "Check out this new Poppy Blu single."

"Poppy who?" Athena asked.

"Poppy Blu" replied Luis, "Only the best singer EVER! Get this, Emoji is opening for her tonight at Rosewood Mall."

"Choreographer-" Donna started.

"-On her way." Athena finished.

"That's what I was going to say," said Donna.

Athena jumped so hard, she lost her barrettes. Then Donna got an idea, she saw Payton getting water, "Pay Pay" shouted Donna, "Patient Athena, needs a styling operation, stat."

"You got it. Dr. Donna" Payton replied as she rushed Athena to the girls' room.

A few minutes later, Athena came out in a daring new look, "And with pink highlights." Emma smiled, "To complete the KP look."

"Thank you" Athena smiled.

"And I'm proud of you Athena," Kim said, "For not blabbing out that I was a spy. In return, I'm taking you to the Poppy Blu concert."

"And I'm coming!" shouted Bailey.

"Don't you have to call your grandpa?" Emma asked.

"Grandpa Oggy can wait" shouted Bailey, "I'll be keeping an eye on Athena."

Later at the mall. Emoji was wrapping up their song when everyone cheered. "Now please put your Rosie hands together for Poppy Blu!" shouted Abby as Poppy Blu came on stage.

Poppy Blu had shoulder length blonde hair and wore blue clothing, "Oh my god!" Athena shouted, "I've been a fan of you since forever."

"See that Don" shouted Bailey, "A sign that she's hiding something?"

"That she squeals around Poppy Blu" Donna asked.

"In a way that you hardly know who she is!" Bailey replied.

As Donna and Athena were dancing with Poppy Blu, Athena pulled out routines that are 10 times better than Donnas. Fans marched up to the stage. Donna thought they were referring to her, but they were REALLY referring do Athena.

Donna sat on a bench while watching Athena being admired by everyone.


	3. Danger D'Amo

At McDermont's, Donna was drowning her sorrows out with an extra large chocolate milkshake. Baby Groot and Rufus comforted the saddened star. After she wipped the chocolate off of her, she saw Athena with a man. He had tan skin, purple and brown clothes, and had a fedora on. Donna was petrified by the look of his face. THe only ones she could trust were Kim and Ron.

Ron was admiring the kiddy toy display while Kim was getting a lemonade. She was telling them about the man she saw, "I know him" Donna whispered, "That's Danger D'Amo"

"Who?" Ron asked

"Afredo, "Danger" D'Amo" Donna whispered, "He was the son of NSA scientist, "Alonzo D'Amo" until the lab accident. Plus he was the previous CEO of The NSA."

"Where do you come in?" Ron asked.

"Tell us," Rufus said.

"Well," Donna explained while feeling embarrassed. "I kind of got him fired on accident. My friends in New York and I were bored one day while are parents were out working. Then we found a couple of papers that didn't make sense. So we drew on them."

"You drew on some papers," Kim asked.

"BORING" Ron asked, "This story is going nowhere"

"Ron" Donna and Kim growled.

"I Am Groot(Don't interrupt)" replied Groot

"Sorry" Ron replied.

"Little did The Backyard Gang and I knew is that they were important legal documents on Fearless Ferret" Donna continued, "After he showed it to the president, he gave Danger the pink slip."

"You got Danger fired for showing kiddy drawings?" Kim asked,

"My parents didn't ground me" Donna replied, "The kiddy room need to liven up."

"You should see the McDermonts tray liners," Ron said, "They'd even got a Halloween coloring pumpkin"

"Hey Don" Red shouted, "I want you to meet Athena's father, Alfredo"

"Yeah" Donna replied, "We met"

"Aagh" Danger shouted, "Donalie Solo, still dancing with the stars after 6 long years."

"Yu huh" Donna grumbled, "And your daughter is stealing the spotlight."

"Easy Donna," Ron said.

"I'll take it easy" shouted Donna, "By telling Danger that he's dangerous to every Poppy Blu concert in Pennsylvania and that he's an insult to CHEESY CHEERLEADING!

In a food stand, Bueno Nacho jars exposed like crazy. The entire mall was a cheesy and salary mess. "Come on Athena," said Danger, "Let's get you home."

"Get this" shouted Nick, "Donna gets jelly of Athena and she ruins the Bueno Nacho stand."

"NOOOOOOO!" Ron shouted, "Your a monster Donna!"

Donna Kim and Bailey just look at Ron, "I don't care what others think" Bailey said, "I still think you're cool."

While they left, Bailey looks at Athena and sticks her tongue out.

Back at the Solo residents, Leia, Ben, and Lea were watching the Livestream Poppy Blu concert at Rosewood Mall when they came across Donna's argument with Danger. Donna, Kim and Bailey walked through the door, "So" Ben said, "You ran into the former NSA leader, "Danger D'Amo".

"Yeah," Donna said, "And his daughter is ruining everything."

"Your not a stage hog, Donna," Lea said.

"I know Mom" Donna replied, "But she's so much better than me."

"Ooh," said a familiar voice, "Han has always said that when it comes to Lando."

"I'm glad you're here Grandma" Donna replied, "I'm glad you understand my pain."

"I sensed that you were troubled," Leia replied. "I don't want you ending up like my father again."

Leia decided to teach Donna some Bojutsu in the backyard. Kim, Ben, Lea, Groot, Animal, and Bailey watched her. "Bojutsu began in early 17th century Japan" Leia explained as they were sparring, "It seems that there's not much call, it takes an OWL to handle this job."

"OWL?" Donna asked, "That's the goddess' Athena's signature bird. I'm off okay, everyone laughed at me for the whole Bueno Nacho explosion."

"Even Ron turned against you" Bailey replied, "And you nearly exposed your secret."

"Luckily" Lea sensed, "Everyone thought that the jars were all tampered with."

"I don't know what am I," Donna asked.

"She sounding a lot like me" Ben replied.

"Oh, Benny" Leia replied, "Even though you two see someone who's better than you at your things, your still you."

Suddenly, a mysterious figure came out of nowhere. Behind her were a group of robots, "Let's handle this" Ben said, "Solo Style."

Ben attacked one with dark matter, Lea gave one an angelic makeover, Leia blew kisses at one, Donna wasn't sure what to do but decided to Follow The Leader.

"We're coming too," Kim Possible said, "You gotta have your real friends behind your back."

"And fans" Bailey replied.

"Thanks" Donna smiled.

Kim got out her jetpack, Donna, Groot, and Bailey held on and they flew off to chase the robot.

They lead the robot to a former NSA truck. They were wondering what it was doing on the outskirts of Rosewood. The figure removed its helmet, revealing to be Athena, "Walking into our trap." she answered evilly.

"What?" asked Donna, Kim, and Bailey.

Danger came out of the truck and trapped the trio in a force field.


	4. Robotic Revenge

Back at the mall, the janitors were cleaning up the place. Ron was still upset that Donna accidentally destroyed the jars. "Nacho sauce got you down," Emma asked.

"You know me Emma" replied Ron, "She ruined the sauce that makes Bueno Nacho Good. Now people will never enjoy the sauce in the comforts of their home. That traitor Donna Solo"

"You never betrayed Kim when you two were young," said Emma, "You always say that "Palls help Pals"

Ron got up and said, "Your right, pals help pals. We need to find Kim

Back on the outskirts of Rosewood. Danger and Athena were both glaring at our prisoners. "After all these years" Donna growled, "You turned against the government?"

"It's your fault you got me fired." Danger shouted, "As a child, I was always left out of everything. My mother abandoned me and my father and he's always so busy in the science labs of The NSA. Unfortunately, a terrible explosion caused his life when I was 18. Leaving poor Alfredo alone in the world. I told those gullible greys while disguised as a janitor at The Underground Hospital to give the sick bingleborps some fresh air."

"Enough dad" Athena replied, "I befriended Donna, surpassed her in every single way, and broke her like you programmed me to."

"Program?" Donna asked.

Athena removed a part of her face, revealing to be an android. "You see, Solo," said D'Amo, "I never got over dad's death, never had the time for dating. I built my Athena to keep me company. Now all that's left is to drain your spirit from her and I'll get back at the NSA for kicking their boss out."

"What is this about draining me?" Athena asked as she placed her face part back in.

"Oh ugh," Danger said, "Sweetie, Daddy is going to drain the essence of Donna's sparks"

"You tricked me too?" Athena asked, "What kind of parent are you?"

Danger trapped Athena in another cage where he can drain Donna's spark, "I told you there was something wrong with her!" Bailey said, "Now what do we do?"

Donna looked up to the sky and saw Emma, Ron, and Rufus flying through the sky. She suddenly got an idea, "Okay Danger, you win" Donna said, "Not before it starts raining cheese."

Danger didn't know what she meant. He turned his head and Ron tossed exploding Bueno Nacho cheese sauce at him. Some of the cheese sauce damaged the remote that was holding the others prisoner. Donna, Kim, Groot, and Bailey were free, "Boo ya!" shouted Ron.

"Groot" shouted Donna, "Free Athena"

"I Am Groot(You got it Sis)" Baby Groot shouted as he freed Donna.

"Are you crazy?" Bailey asked, "She's been draining your confidence?"

"Yes," Donna replied, "But I can't see an android being scrapped by their own creator."

Groot pressed the release button to free Athena. "Thank you, a little twig" smiled Athena.

"I Am Groot(No problem, Athena)" Groot replied.

Athena activated a trap gun to stop Danger from escaping.

Kindness

Emma shooted a pile of butterflies from her Harmony ring and send him to The Golden Griddle garbage bin, "Why didn't you use your butterfly wings?" Ron asked.

"I didn't want to overuse my power," Emma replied.

Back at The Golden Griddle, The Greys found Danger, coming out of the garbage bin, "Hey" A Grey said, "Your that bloke who helped us release the Bingleborps."

"Maybe you can help make some chicken soup for the aliens" another Grey suggested.

They took Danger into the kitchen, "Hey now" Danger said, "Can't we work something out."

"Nope!" The Greys answered as they started forcing him to fix some chicken soup.

Back in the outskirts, Ron came to see if everyone was alright, then he turned to Donna, "Hey Donna" he said, "I'm sorry about the whole Bueno Nacho explosions."

"That's alright," Donna said, "Let's go home now.

Back at the Solo residents, Ben, Lea, and, Leia saw Donna carrying her friends by butterflies. Everyone was thrilled to see that they got out of the mess and even befriended Athena. "Even robots have feelings" Donna replied, "Now we have to decode D'Amo's evil in Athena and I know just the guy."

At the repair shop, Bodhi was decoding the evil in Athena, "Are you sure this is possible, why can't Donna's raccoon caretaker do this."

"Then he'll implant you with lasers," Bodhi explained.

While Donna was watching Athena being reprogrammed, she looked outside to see all the patrons who were at the Poppy Blu Concert. Ron explained that he gathered them all here to apologize on making fun of Donna. Donna forgave them.

**The End.**


End file.
